rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun
=Chosen of the Unconquered Sun= Welcome to the campaign site for Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun. This is an organizational tool for the players and Storyteller of CotUS to meet, post relevant information about the game, and get relevant information others have left - such as game times. If you are a player of CotUS, you have the authority to make changes to this wiki! Just don't make changes to something someone else has 'ownership' of - don't change the game-time unilatterally, or make edits to someone else's character sheet. About Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun is a game being run Saturdays on OpenRPG. The game is going to feature the players as a circle of the Solar Exalted. The game will start of with the players narrated together at a gathering point. The intro may be somewhat heavy on the dice, as the players will be starting in a place that can be effectively categorized as their own private Hogwarts. Please bear with me - I'm new to Storytelling for Exalted (and have never ST'd any other WW product) as well as being rather rusty at GMing in general, and this is as much education for the ST as it is for the characters. With any luck, we can use these set-pieces to give the players and ST, as well as the characters and mentor, time to settle in and work out any kinks in the dynamics before they set out into the wild, wild world. Game News This section should contain bullet-pointed news. Anything older than the last session should be pruned. If you add or change something (and your character sheets qualify), you should make notice of doing so here, and sign the notice with your nametime stamp by typing ~~~~ afterwards. Newer news goes at the top of the list. *'Game Night is Saturday - June 27 - 6:30 PM EST.' *As a reminder - If you won't make the game, even if you told the ST or someone else you wouldn't make it, please list yourself under Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun#Players Not To Expect. ShadowDragon8685 15:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) *'Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun is not ending at the end of this story arc!' Do not pay any attention to anyone who suggests otherwise unless that person is me, the Storyteller. ~~~~ Players Not To Expect Esbilon (Rose) will be outrageously drunk on the 18th Arynne is sorry, but Ash and Thunder can't be recreated with 70 xp, and she don't want to play Nightstar anymore, since, frankly, Nightstar was Shadowdragon's character more than Arynne's. So long. :-\ Game Details *Game time start's at 6:30 PM, EST, on Saturdays. (That's 12:30 AM GMT, sunday morning.) *Games take place via the OpenRPG+ Client. You will need to download this and get it working. The Storyteller will be happy to assist. *Games will take place on the OpenRPG Veav1 server. It can almost always be found in the meta-server, but if you are having trouble finding it in the list, you may manually connect to it by it's IP: c-69-254-98-6.hsd1.tn.comcast.net:6774 Characters and Players If you are a player character in CotUS, you should list your character's name as a link to their character sheet, and the chat handle you use most, with a link to your User page. Your User page should have something useful on it - at least your primary messanger's handle and an email adress you do not mind the rest of us having access to. The preferred format is simple: Your character's name, as a link, a vertical pipe to seperate your character from the player, and your User page. For example, typing This is an Example Only | Roland the Example would generate the following: This is an Example Only | Roland the Example Please place your characters below. PCs should have their own Categories as well, the better to coordinate what is associated with them - the CotUS PC page will contain instructions on how to do that. Player Characters Deep Tide | Unchosen Mortal Sparkling Diamond Rose | Esbilon Lin Tau | Jax Mia Riversong | Flarelord Inactive Players Valorous Firebrand | Ryan Shadowmoon | Cindy Grey Wolf | Jax Cynis Zensaka | Kai Nightstar | Arynne Gideon Fifthson | Orion Slayer Ten Scott Lunar New Wolf Wyld Mortal Camp Lunar Campaign Information CotUS Plot Session 2: Most of the group, excluding Moonshadow, explore the Cursed Trading Village, whose name they now know as Crossroads Hold. They meet Gideon and Grey Wolf, and meet in the town's War Room to discuss strategy without having to deal with the language issues that come up because Gideon does not speak Rivertongue. Then they explore the Town Hall, which is really very much a stronghold, fortified with stone, it's own (spiked) fence, a great many archer bays, and iron doors. They are introduced to the tunnel system which provides underground transport during the sieges, and meet Nune, the twenty-year-old woman who is bent and stooped like an old crone, as a result of the torturous beating the Wyld Hunt who killed the Burnt Man gave her ten years ago. They bark up the wrong trees until an apple falls out anyway, and Sparkling Diamond Rose fixates on the word 'man' instead of the phrase 'of the village', and starts suggesting that they behead Nune, a suggestion met with universal hostility. Session Details This is where Session Recaps will go, including (but not limited to) XP totals. Important NPCs This category page will lead to information about important NPCs. Since this information will be strictly what the players know, feel free to edit these pages. House Rules The heading above is also a link to the Campaign's House Rules. Read them, they are important. Panoply The Panoply category is a clearinghouse of the resources available to the player characters. If it's something important enough to have it's own page (most artifacts, all Manses, anything big and important,) it's page needs to be sorted into this Category. Locations A clearinghouse for important locations - whether important to the plot, or just to your character. Feel free to add, but please don't edit those made by others unless your character has been there and encountered something noteworthy. Trials Now, what could 'Trials' mean? You'll have to find out, won't you? Other Stuff Quotes - Context optional. Humuliate your friends and enemies for fun and profit! (May not actually result in profit.) OpenRPG Chat Conventions - Conventions to be observed. Soundtrack - A selection of epic tunes to accompany the epic tale. Category:CotUS Category:CotUS